The Legend of Roses
by Jamie042304
Summary: There is a legend that says when you hear the person you love sing, an overwhelming smell of roses surrounds them. What will Ranma do when he smells roses around Akane when she sings? / The description is bad, but I promise the story and idea is a lot better, okay? Haha.
1. Chapter One

For as long as anyone could remember, there was the legend that the smell of roses would appear when the person you love sings. It was strange and no one had experienced it themselves. However, one day, Mr. Tendo had revealed something to the household.

They all sat around the table when Kasumi began to sing.

Mr. Tendo sighed, "I miss the smell of roses upon hearing your mother's singing."

"What?" Genma asked.

"Well, it is said that you smell roses when you hear the singing of someone that you love romantically. I'm surprised none of you have heard of this."

Ranma scoffed, "That sounds like just a bunch of bologna to me. It doesn't work like that."

"Ranma, you turn into a girl when splashed with cold water. I don't think you're one to call 'hocus pocus'." Akane said.

Ranma crossed his arms and pouted.

~Time Skip~

Akane sat with her friends like usual during lunch the next day.

"Have you guys heard the legend that you smell roses when the person you love sings?" She asked, wondering if it was true.

"Oh, yeah. My parents told me that story when I was five." One of the girls spoke up. She sighed, "I wish someone would smell roses when I sing."

Then Akane thought, what would she do if someone smelled roses when she sang? Would she be able to reciprocate those feelings, or would she have to leave them in the dust?

She opened her mouth to sing when the bell interrupted her. Oh well. No one in that class would probably smell roses anyway.

She and her friends packed up their lunch and got ready for class.

~Time Skip~

Like usual, Ranma and his father sparred in the backyard of the Tendo house. In the backyard was the pond, which created more incentive for them to win so they would not get knocked into it and transform.

"Ranma, Mr. Saotome. Dinner's ready." Kasumi called to the boys.

They both stopped abruptly and bowed to each other before leaving to go inside and eat.

"My friend says her parents had told her about the legend before." Akane said.

"Oh, c'mon, Akane!" Ranma started. "Don't tell me yer still on that."

"Well, I just think it's interesting. It's not like I'm looking for who can smell roses around me when I sing or anything, but the concept itself is interesting."

"I know who would smell roses when you sing, Akane." Nabiki started.

"Who?"

She held her hand out, "50 yen."

Akane looked back at her food, "Never mind."

"I think she means Kuno." Ranma teased.

Akane made a noise of disgust. "Don't remind me."

"Are you kidding, sis? He is infatuated with you." Nabiki said. "And don't forget, you too, Ranma." She pointed to him.

"No way! He loves the pig-tailed girl!" He turned his head away from her and stuck his nose up in the air.

"But you are the pig-tailed girl."

He decided to not acknowledge what she said.

~Time Skip~

Akane sat at her desk while Ranma sat on her bed. Door open of course so no one would make fun of them for "doing something."

"Ya don't really believe in what Mr. Tendo said, do you?" Ranma asked.

"Well, not really, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

He shrugged.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, Ranma."

He stood up, "What's that s'posed 'ta mean?" He walked and stopped behind Akane's chair. "Watch me sing."

She laughed, "I'm the only one here. Do you really think I would smell roses?"

He closed his mouth. "Goodnight, Akane." He left and closed the door.

She watched as he left. Was he upset? But why would he be upset? It wasn't like he was looking for love or anything, he never showed any interest. So why did he look and sound depressed? Maybe she should have apologized, but what for? For being honest?

Akane shook her head and lied down.

She turned on her DVD player and sang along to her favorite artist. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't help but get louder with every minute that passed.

Little did she know, Ranma suddenly smelled roses.

~

**Originally, it was supposed to be that you could only hear the person you love sing, but there were just too many kinks with it, so I changed it to smelling roses. I apologize for how I worded it. There will be better chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter Two

Ranma's heart stopped. Who was singing? Did that mean he loved them? But he wasn't interested in anyone, despite what everyone said about him liking Aka- no way!

Ranma ran towards Akane's room and stopped outside the door when he heard her singing. The smell of roses became stronger.

He ran outside and jumped onto the roof to think.

So...he loved Akane. It was confirmed. But what would he do about it? He couldn't confess because she wouldn't return those same feelings and he didn't feel like getting his heart broken.

Wait. Who's to say he's in love with her? Maybe she had roses in her room. Yeah, that had to be it! He couldn't love Akane. She was so uncute, unsexy, violent and angry. Yeah, that was it.

He slowly nodded before heading back inside.

He stopped outside of Akane's room to find that the music stopped, and the smell of roses disappeared. He knocked on the door so Akane wouldn't get angry if he just walked in.

"Akane's in the bath." Kasumi told him.

"Oh, okay." He replied.

She smiled and walked away.

When he saw that she was completely out of sight, he ducked into Akane's room.

He checked around everywhere. Under her bed, her windowsill, her desk, and even her closet. No sign of roses or rose-scented candles.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room.

When he opened the door, he found Akane standing there, hair still damp. "Ranma. What were you doing in my room?"

"Uh..." Quick, think! "Just...looking for some candles..."

She seemed in a little shock. "Oh, uh, I don't have any. What'd you need them for? I think Kasumi might-"

"Oh, nothing important. We don't have to go ask Kasumi. Or anyone for that matter." He awkwardly chuckled. "I'll see ya." He left.

"Oh, okay. See you." She entered her room and closed the door. "Something's up with him."

Then, 'P-chan' came in through the window.

"Oh, hello, P-chan." She sat down on her bed, picked him up, and pressed him to her chest. "I've missed you this past week. Where have you been?" She smiled. She then chuckled, "Like I'll get an answer."

~Time Skip~

"We're off to school!" Akane called out to Kasumi the next morning.

"Have a good day you two." She answered.

The walk there was...awkward to say the least. Like usual, Ranma walked on top of the fence while Akane walked on the sidewalk below him. However, it was really quiet. Neither of them said a word to each other, and Ranma seemed to be lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance and looked towards her. "Oh, yeah, I'm great."

"You just seem...quiet."

"I just don't want to run into Ryoga again."

Ryoga was still mad at Ranma, and tried to fight him nearly anytime they saw each other. He'd even scream out things like "How dare you do that to Akane?" when there was a misunderstanding, and she was still totally oblivious to the fact that he liked her. However, Ranma was happy that she didn't notice.

Wait, no! Why was he happy about that? He shouldn't be! He doesn't like Akane.

Does he...?

He looked over at Akane who was still looking at him. Her eyes reflected the sunlight that was beaming down on top of them and her hair looked so nice being recently washed. Her pale skin was smooth and he wondered if he would be proven right if he touched her. If he held her in his ar-

"Stop!" Ranma screamed before losing his balance and falling into the water.

"Ranma!" Akane ran over to check on him. And like always when cold water got on him, he was a girl again.

Ranma groaned, "This is just great."

Akane sighed. "Let's go to Doctor Tofu and get you some hot water."

"Alright." He stood up and made his way back to her. He adjusted his now-oversized clothes so they would fit until he could change back.

When they arrived to Doctor Tofu's, he reached for the sink almost on instinct.

"Thanks, doc." Ranma said.

"No problem."

"Uh, I actually wanna talk to you." He said. He turned to Akane, "Alone. Guy stuff."

"Oh, okay." She walked out.

"So, what's up?" Doctor Tofu asked.

"I think I have a problem with my nose..." He said cautiously.

"Continue."

"I started smelling roses out of nowhere."

He smiled and slowly nodded, "Ah. I've heard of that legend. So who was singing?"

"What? N-no one was singing."

He chuckled. "Okay, Ranma. Just expect to smell it again, but if you don't want it found out, don't mention it to anyone."

"Got it." He left with Akane.

~Time Skip~

"You want to have lunch with me?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Uh, sure."

Maybe he could then figure out what the hell was happening to him.

They both sat down and started eating the lunches Kasumi packed them. Delicious as always.

"So, do you really think that legend is just 'balonga'?" Akane asked.

"Are ya still on that? Why're you so obsessed with it?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I just guess it'd be nice to find out-" She abruptly stopped talking. "Nevermind."

"Then sing. Maybe some of the boys in here might actually be in love with you." He had to see if he was one of them.

She chuckled, "I'm not good at singing."

"C'mon. Whaddya got 'ta lose?"

She stayed quiet for a second. She then closed her eyes, opend her mouth and sang.

The smell of roses hit Ranma like a hurricane. He quickly covered his nose and ran out of the room.

Akane was left wondering what she did wrong.


	3. Chapter Three

Ranma rushed into the boy's restroom. He leaned over the sink and panted. He ran warm water over his hands before splashing it onto his face. He looked into the mirror.

Thankfully, the smell was gone. It was extremely powerful to the point where he thought he was going to be sick.

He shook his head before taking a deep breath. He had to apologize to Akane for running out like that.

But how could he face her? It was confirmed: he was in love with her. Why would he smell roses otherwise?

He sighed before slowly pushing the door open and entering the classroom.

Lunch was still going on, but now a few boys were around Akane.

"You sing really good." One of them said.

"Did any of you smell roses? You know what that means." Said another to someone else.

She only stayed quiet and looked at her desk.

"Alright, alright. Break it up." Ranma stepped in. "Leave 'er alone."

"Ranma, you smelled roses, too, right?" One asked him.

"Uh..." He looked down at Akane who was looking back at him. "N-no. I didn't."

"Huh. I guess he really doesn't like Akane." One of them said.

Akane then quickly stood up without a word. "Ranma, can I talk to you?" She stepped into a corner of the room.

He followed, "W-what's up?"

"Why did you encourage me to do that?" She asked, quietly.

"Uh, I dunno. Just wanted 'ta...see something."

"Was it really that bad that you had to run out of the room?"

"N-no! Your singing was good, it was just..."

"Just what?"

"N-nothing."

The bell rang.

"We should get back to our seats." Akane said.

~Time Skip~

Dinner was awkward. Neither Ranma nor Akane spoke a word to each other. He would only glance up at her from his food every now and then.

"What happened between you two?" Nabiki asked.

"Nothing." Akane said.

"Akane, I'm sor-" Ranma started before she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Shut up, Ranma. I don't care." She stood up and started to walk away.

He suddenly stood up. "I smelled roses!" He called.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What?"

"I-I smelled roses when you sang..." He said as if he was saying something wrong. "But it was too much so I had to get away. It was...overwhelming."

She only stood in silence.

Panda Genma raised up a sign. "You love her."

Ranma looked to the sign then back to Akane, pink flushing both of their cheeks.

"I-I'm going to my room." Akane said before walking out.

Ranma sighed before walking out onto the porch and sitting in the darkness.

He wondered if he did something wrong by telling her. He shook his head firmly. No! He didn't do anything wrong! All he said was that he smelled roses...and that he loved her...

"Shit. She probably won't talk to me again." He thought for a moment. "Unless I talk to her first!" He lept onto the roof by her window. He tapped on the glass.

She answered with a red face. "What do you want, Ranma?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure."

She stepped out of his way and he climbed into her room. She sat on her bed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Why are you so upset?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not."

"Akane, you didn't say anything."

"Because I didn't know what to say. You do realize that you basically just confessed your love to me?"

He stood there for a few seconds. He then sat next to her and started humming. It got louder every second that went by.

"Ranma, stop!" Akane said. "I-I don't feel the same way..."

Akane could've sworn she heard his heart break.

He forced a smile, "Okay." He got up to leave and stopped at the door. "Just know, that if you change your mind, I'm here." He left.

Akane covered her nose. "Now I know what he meant. That was so strong!" She looked at P-chan and sighed. "Why am I denying this?"

He just looked sad.


	4. Chapter Four

Ryoga approached Ranma outside of Furikan High School. He stopped him in his tracks and asked to speak with him.

"Look, Ryoga, I'm not really in the mood 'ta fight-"

"Me neither. I promise, it's only a talk."

Ranma sighed. "Okay, let's hear it."

Ryoga looked at Akane, "Uh, actually, it's better if we talk alone." His face turned a light pink.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you inside." Akane said to Ranma before leaving.

"So, what's this about?" Ranma asked.

"I know how you feel about Akane, and I'm willing to back off."

"I don't feel anything for her." Ranma said, getting a little angry.

"I know you smelled the roses. I did as well-"

"She doesn't feel anything for me! And if she doesn't love me, then what's the point?" The bell rang. "I'll see ya, Ryoga."

Ryoga knew he should've told him about the other night and how Akane smelled the roses, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He said he would back off, but he never said he would go out of his way to get them together. He loved Akane too much, and while that was selfish, he only cared a little. He was human, and humans are selfish. That's what he told himself, and he still felt guilt weigh on his chest.

~Time Skip~

No one in the household would talk about what happened between Ranma and Akane. Or, more like, they wouldn't _dare_ to. So, that night, they all ate awkwardly, and would only talk when someone asked another to pass something.

Ranma finished early and asked to be excused before going outside for a walk. He wanted to...think.

Think about him and Akane. About how he loved her and how she didn't love him back and how much that hurt. He felt his heart weigh heavy in his chest and wished he could cut it out to get rid of the sadness and nauseau it brought. He sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Why...why did this happen to me? Why did it have to be _her_? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone who felt the same about me?" He looked back down at the ground and thought about Akane again. She seemed to be all he _could _think about. He was a fool in love. He screamed, "But I don't want to be!" He punched the concrete and watched it break under him. He turned to see Akane stare, mouth slightly agape. "A-akane..."

She had tears in her eyes. "Ranma, I...I don't know how to explain this...I'm sorry." A few tears fell and Ranma walked over to wipe them away. She held his hand to her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't know how to accept that...I love you." She let out a short chuckle. "But I don't deserve your love."

"Don't say that." He said, quickly.

"How many times have I hurt you, Ranma?" He stayed quiet. "Exactly. I've gotten angry at you because I love you, but it wasn't fair. I don't deserve you."

"That's what I should be saying. I don't care what you did in the past, I just want to have a future." He let out a chuckle. "That sounded stupid."

"But you meant it, didn't you?" She seemed hopeful.

"Yes." He admitted. "Akane...will you-"

"Ranma!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

They turned to see a purple-haired girl. "Shampoo." Ranma said.

"Shampoo came to see you. Hello, Akane."

"Hey..." She responded. "I'll-I'll just head back to the house."

"No, wait." Ranma said and grabbed her wrist. "I want to be with you."

"Ranma...?" Shampoo said, her voice beginning to break.

"I love Akane." He said as he looked Shampoo in the eye. "I plan to marry her, so I'm sorry, Shampoo, but whatever you thought was between us is over."

Shampoo ran away crying.

"Yes." Akane said.

"What?"

"You were gonna ask me out, right? Well, my answer is 'yes'."

"Really?! Yes!" He picked her up and spun her around.

She squealed and laughed. "We should head back."

"You're right. Come on." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the Tendo/Saotome house.


End file.
